Forever And Always
by LovinThatLovato
Summary: Mitchie has been in love with her best friend since before she could remember. But she doesn't know how to tell her, what happens when someone makes things a lot more complicated for her? Will she finally confess her feelings? If she does could it change their lives completely?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: so this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Hope you guys like it. Shout out to Maggi aka ad3n for being my "editor" without her there would be a lot of errors so yeah ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and that's about it _

Mitchie's POV

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and walked over to retrieve my basketball. Today was a particularly hot day for some reason. Texas is usually hot so I'm used to it but the sun was shining down on us as we all got ready to finally play. I looked around taking in the view. I was at the local park practicing some basketball with Shane, Nate and Jason. There were a few kids playing at the park and a group of cheerleaders sitting on the benches watching all of us play. I turned around and noticed Nate flirting with some of the girls. I knew those girls; those were the girls from the cheerleading team. They all swore I had crushes on them. Ha they wish. I only had eyes for one cheer leader. I looked over at Shane who was smirking and watching his brother fail miserably at getting one of the girls' numbers. We had been here since 1 and it was already 3 and we still haven't finished one game. Nate's been to busy with the cheerleaders since they showed up at 2:30.

I walked over to Shane "Dude get your bother I want to practice,I have a big game coming up and I want to be prepared." I yelled at him. He just sat there ignoring me. So I walked over and grabbed Nate by his ear.

"MITCHIE" he screamed. All the cheerleaders started laughing. I looked over when I heard my favorite laugh in the world. There she was the only cheerleader I had eyes for. And that cheerleader was Alex Russo. She smiled that beautiful smile; the smile that made me melt; the smile that could lift me up when I was low; that smile will be the death of me.

"Alex! What up?" I asked after letting go of Nate's ear.

"Nothing much Mitch just watching some basketball." she replied.

"Like what ya see?" I asked with a smirk.

"Haven't really seen much, just you grabbing Nate's ear and Shane laughing his ass off." she pointed to Shane who was laughing so hard I swore I saw tears.

"I can't help it. I want to play and his dumb ass is distracted byyour whole cheerleading team."

"Uhhh yeah sorry about that." she said apologizing.

"No need to apologize, it's not your fault" I said as I began to stand up .

"Mitchie! Mitchie!" I heard a little boy say as I turn around revealing Alex's little brother. He's dressed in a Spider-Man costume with a bike helmet on. I turned looking at Alex.

"Alex what the hell is Justin wearing?" I asked.

"I don't know the kids weird." she replied.

Let me fill you in on how I know Alex.

I've know the Russo's since I was 8. Alex and I were at a baseball game. It was her team vs. my team. As I hit the ball it flew at her, completely missing her glove and smacking her right in the eye. I ran over to make sure she was okay. That's the first time I looked into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. From then on I was hooked.

We ended becoming very good friends. She's even the one who made me realize I liked girls. We were 13 siting at our friendHarpers house. It was Alex, Harper, Caitlyn and I; we were playing a game of truth or dare when Harper dared Alex to kiss me. It was short and sweet, but I wanted more, I wanted it all. I think I've been in love with her ever since.

I felt a tug on my arm that broke me out of my thoughts, "Hey Mitch Mitch! Can I please play? I'm getting really good!" Justin asked.

"No buddy we don't really play with 5 year olds, but next time I promise." I said. He just looked at me and pouted but then started running back towards the playground.

Alex and I are complete opposites; I was a tomboy who loved sports and she was a Girly girl who loved to cheerlead. She swears it's a sport. Me? I don't believe her.

"Jesus Christ Torres are you going to sit there and stare into space all day or are we going to play" Shane yelled as he threw the ball my way.

"I'm coming ass-face." I replied.

I look over at Jason who was drooling over the shirtless guys on the court next to us. Jason was also gay only 4 people knew this:Me, Alex, Nate and Shane. I met Nate when I was in kindergarten. We were playing in the sandbox together. I've known the Gray brothers ever since.

"Yo, Jase you coming bud?!" I said to him.

One of the basketball players noticed him looking at him.

"Yo fag! What the fuck are you looking at!" One of the guys said while walking towards Jason. Shane, Nate and I didn't hesitate to walk over to Jason side.

"Fuck you asshole! I can promise he ain't looking at much." I replied.

"Oh you said somethin? Sorry, I don't speak dyke." he replied.

"And I don't speak jackass, but you're still talkin!" I retaliated.

"Shut up you dumb bitch! You know you want my dick!" he yelled.

By now the whole park was looking at us, I could feel the eyes all over me.

"Ha! You wish! I wouldn't want it even if I was straight. Stupid isn't attractive." I replied. That's when he got nose to nose with me.

"I should kick your ass! Right here, right now!" he said, he was a bit taller than me but there was no way I was backing down. Ass hat needs to learn a lesson.

"What's stopping you?" I whispered in his ear. I pulled back my fist and punch him square in the nose. That was stupid Mitchie,why did you do that? I scolded myself. I pulled back to examine my hand when I feel a sharp pain on the side of my face. And I instantly fall to the ground. That's when I see Shane and Nate jump on the guy. His friends were nowhere in sight.

"Mitchie! Oh my god are you okay?" I heard Alex ask. I felt her hand caress my cheek. I tried to stand up but I just ended up feeling dizzy.

"Yeah Alex, I'm fine." I said as I finally stood up.

I looked over at Shane and Nate. They were pushing the guy out of the park.

"Mitch, are you okay?" Jason asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"I was so stupid. I shouldn't have let them see Me." he said,smacking his forehead.

"It's okay Jason, you like what you like. Right?" I said with a smile.

He smiled back "Right Mitch."

I watched as Shane and Nate made their way back over to us.

"Damn Mitch that's going to bruise." Shane said holding my chin in his hand, examining the side of my face.

"What'd you really expect Mitchie to do? Just stand around and do nothing?" Nate questioned.

"Yeah Shane, have I ever just sat around and done nothing while people talk shit to my friends?" I laughed.

After that, Alex laughed and started walking back over to her friends with that smile still in place.

"You'll make a girl very happy one day Mitch." Jason said out of nowhere.

"Yeah? I really hope it's that girl" I said pointing at Alex's retreating figure, staring at her fine ass swaying back and forth as she walks.

Once all the drama is over we started playing a game of 2 on 2. Even though the guys insisted I go get my face looked at. I assured them I felt fine. I mean I only get a little dizzy, that's normal, right? As I throw the ball to Shane I completely missedhim and instead hit Alex right in the face. Apparently I wasn't just dizzy but seeing double too.

I ran over to Alex slightly unevenly, to make sure she was okay.

"God damn it Mitch would you stop throwing balls at my face!" she said, as she grabbed her cheek in pain. I fought back the urge to laugh. I did feel really bad about hitting her, but her word choice was just too funny not to.

"I am so sorry dude, are you okay?" I asked with a little panic in my voice mixed with amusement.

"Is this going to happen every 8 years?" She asked with a giggle.

"Apparently." I replied.

"You hit me with a baseball when I'm 8 and then with a basketball when I'm 16. I'm almost afraid to be around you when I turn 24. I should just run from you that whole year."

I smiled at her, knowing she still wanted me in her life then was a good feeling.

"Maybe the balls are just attracted to your face?" I said with a smirk, and raising one eyebrow.

"Shut up you pervert, you're not funny." she said with a hardglare.

"I thought it was extremely funny, just because you don't appreciate my humor doesn't mean I'm not funny. So that's your problem, not mine." I said with a laugh and mock innocence using my hands for emphasis as I talk.

"You know if you wanted to talk to me all you had to do was ask." She said as she rubs the side of her face.

"Well I just thought throwing the ball at your face would be funnier." I said while running my fingers over her soft chin.

"I'm going to kick your ass Torres." She said with the cutest angry face ever.

"Bring it Russo you don't scare me" I taunted, having not worries about any of it.

With that she leaped on top of me and straddled my waist. The closeness was so overwhelming for me. The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop and my whole body tingled. My wrists were burning from her touch as she held them above my head. She then started tickling me. I started shaking and laughing hysterically as she continued to tickle me showing no mercy.

"Oh my god! Alex stop! Please!" I yelled up at her.

When she didn't stop I had to use all the force I had to flip us over. Now I was the one straddling her waist, and she was below me. We locked eyes and I watched as her eyes went from my eyes to my lips. And it made me bite my lip wishing I could kiss her.

"Uhhh guys?" Nate said clearing his throat "Come on Mitch we aren't done." I heard him say. I got up off Alex and offered her my hand. As she stood up she brushed herself off and looked over at me

"Told you I could kick your ass Torres" she said with a cute evilsmirk.

"Remind me to throw the ball harder next time Russo." I said with a laugh. She glared at me and turned on her heels and walked away. I loved watching her as she walked. Her ass was my favorite thing in the world. I looked over at Nate who was practically drooling watching Alex leave. I punched him in his arm. He grabbed it in pain.

"Mitch what the hell was that for?" he asked still rubbing his arm. He's such a bitch.

"Don't look at her that way you asshole. She isn't a piece of my meat." I replied, anger clear in my voice.

"I can't help it! When I look at her all I want to do is fuck the-" before he could reply I hit him hard in the side. He yelled out in pain as he grabbed his ribcage.

"Shut the fuck up Nate. I'm serious." I scolded him.

"It's not like she's yours. You're too much of a coward to make a move." He said in a mocking voice.

"I don't see you making moves Mr. Hot Shot." I said, just as mockingly.

"Alright! I know the perfect way to settle this." he said with a devilish smirk. I don't like this idea already.

"And what would that be genius?" I replied in a dull tone.

"A bet" he said, now he was smiling from ear to ear looking like the fucking Joker.

"What kind of bet" I asked still in the same dull voice, hiding my intrigue.

"Okay I bet you that I can get into her pants faster than you. I only have to make her my girlfriend."

"That's stupid." I scoffed, "You'd lose even if I did end upagreeing to this bet. I'm Mitchie fuckin Torres captain of the basketball team and I'm hot. Both things you're not." I said pointing at my body with a smirk and raisin my eyebrow emphasizing my point.

"Okay, if you're so sure of yourself then you shouldn't have a problem betting Me." he said holding out his hand, as I raise both eyebrows at the audacity of his speech.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews i appreciate them all. tell everyone you know about this story :P I haven't posted it on twitter therefore not a lot of people know. Anyway i am going to try and update every Sunday. Again thank you to my amazing "editor" for fixing my mistakes. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and that's about it _

I looked at Nate with pure disgust all over my face

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled. He looked at me surprised. He looked around confused that he just pissed me off even more. He quickly pulled his hand back and looked down at his feet.

"Come on Mitch it'll be fun" he said looking back up with me with a smirk on his face. I wanted nothing more than to slap that look right off of his fucking face. By now I was nose to nose with him. I could smell the mint from his breath.

"Fun?!" I asked "You think it'll be fun to fuck with an innocent girls feelings like that?" I screamed

"Come on, like you don't think it'll be fun. Come on why not" he pleaded with me.

"I fucking love her that's why not you little dipshit" I screamed at him. He looked at me with a look of disbelief on his face. I stopped, realizing what I had just admitted to basically the entire park. I looked around at everyone. They seemed as though they didn't notice. Nobody was looking at us. It was as if I didn't even say a word. I never admitted to anyone about my feelings for Alex. To be honest it scares the hell out of me how much love I have for this girl. Alex could say jump and I'd instantly ask how high. I looked back up at Nate who still had the same confused look on his face.

"You love her?" he asked

"More than life itself Nate" I simply replied hoping he's understand.

"How can you love her? All she'd be good for is a nice fuck. She seems like the hit it and quit it kind of girl." he replied with a smug little grin on his face. I felt my blood begin to boil at the words that left his smug mouth. The anger in me finally took over. The next thing I know I'm on the ground on top of Nate beating the living shit out of him. I could hear Jason and Shane screaming at me to get off of him. Just as I was about to throw my last punch I pulled my fist back and felt my elbow connect hard with something. I turn around only to find Alex on the ground holding her jaw. Holy shit what the hell did I just do? I quickly got off of Nate pushing him more into the ground and ran to Alex's side.

"Oh my god Alex I am so sorry! Please tell me you're okay?" I asked franticly.

"I'm fine Mitch" she replied trying to getting up off the ground.

"Alex no you're not I can't believe I just did this" I said helping her up and pointing to her bleeding lip. I looked over at Nate who was getting up off the ground. I watched as he too was spitting out blood. Then suddenly Alex's phone begins to ring. I look back over at her and notice her expression change to one of pure panic as she pulls out her phone and reads what's on the screen. She looks at it for a second longer then silences it.

"I'm sorry Mitch I really have to go. It's fine, honestly." she said before I could respond she took off running towards her brother. I watched as the two left the park. Nate walked over to me looking angry than I have ever seen him look before.

"May the best man win" he said as he pushed by me. Well fuck I'm screwed. Alex is straight so obviously he is going to win.

I woke up Monday morning with a massive headache. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 6:25.

"Are you fucking kidding me" I said to myself flopping down on the bed hurting my head more. Growling into my pillow, "I would be the one to wake up five minutes before my alarm. Fuck my life."

I slowly, annoyed with myself, I removed myself from my bed. I walked over to my bathroom and took a couple Tylenol out of the cabinet. I turned the shower on and began to undress and shower. When I walked out of the bathroom I noticed it was now 7:00. 'Well damn I take long ass showers' I thought to myself. I quickly threw on some blue jean shorts and my favorite nirvana shirt. I slid my flip flops on and walked over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then threw my hair into a bun. I grabbed my phone off the charger and made my way down the stairs. As I walked into the kitchen I noticed my mom was standing in front of the stove.

"Morning mom" I said to her as I took my seat at the table.

"Morning sweetie" she said to me as she walked over and set a plate of French toast in front of me.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and noticed I had a new text message from Alex.

Alex: "hey Mitch mind giving me a ride to school?"

Mitchie: "yeah sure thing be there in 10."

I quickly ate my breakfast. Once done with my toast I put my plate in the sink and said my goodbyes to my mom. I grabbed my keys and exited the house. I walked over to my beautiful car. I just got a 2010 dodge charger for my 17th birthday. She's beautiful. My mom even got it in purple. I got in and listened to the purr of the engine for a moment and began my drive to Alex's house. As I arrived I noticed she was waiting outside for me. She looked like she had been crying. As she got closer to the car I noticed she has a huge purple mark on cheek. She got in and quickly put her seatbelt on. I looked at her, examining her face feeling like shit. She turned to me and looked at me confused, then the penny dropped and she realized what I was looking at. She quickly put her hand over her cheekembarrassed.

"Alex did I do that?" I asked.

"It's no big deal Mitch, it was an accident." she simply replied.

"Alex I am so sorry I swear I didn't mean to do it"

"Mitch its fine, I swear! Can we just drop it, please?"

I nodded and began pulling out of her driveway. I turned and began the drive to school. We fell into a comfortable silence. Then she looked over at me as if she was trying to read me. She opened her mouth say something

"So Nate asked me out on a date" she said still looking at me. I looked over at her puzzled, wondering why she would be telling me. Then she looked back at the road her eyes got wide.

"MITCH LOOK OUT!" she screamed.


	3. MITCHIE TORRES!

**_A/N: so here's chapter 3 not much happens. just wanted to get something down for you guys. i promise it does get better. anyway enjoy and review!_**

**_Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story line and that's about it._**

I looked back at the road and quickly swerved missing the dog that ran out in front of me. I pulled the car over to calm

myself down. I swore my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. My hands were shaking so bad I could barely put

the car in park. That dog scared the shit out of me. I looked over at Alex who looked just as scared as I was.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. That just scared the shit out of me." she replied. I swear this girl could read my mind. I quickly put the car in drive

and pulled away from the curb and back out onto the road. It was awkwardly silent so I decided to ask her about Nate.

"So you and Nate?" I reluctantly asked.

"Yeah" she replied so quietly I barely heard her.

"When did he ask you out?" I asked.

"Well he asked me yesterday. His little brother frankie plays on the same football team as Justin. We sat and watched them

play together and as we were leaving he asked me if I wanted to get some pizza and see a movie so I said yeah."

"Oh" I simply replied. "Yeah" she said looking back out the window. I didn't bother to ask her any other questions after that. I was to annoyed and hurt after that. We arrived at school and I just got out of the car without saying a word. I walked into the school and of course the first thing I see is Nate standing at his locker which was acrossed from mine. Damn it all to hell. I loved this before, you know when he was one of my best friends? But now that he's basically taking away the one I love from me I absolutely hate it. We locked eyes and he smirked at me as he continued getting the things he needed out of his locker. I just glared and him and started making my way to my locker. "Im sorry about my idiot brother" I heard a voice say frim behind me. I turned to see Jason standing there with his books in his hand. "It's cool dude. It'a not like you can control what Nate does." I replied opening my locker.

"I know Mitch but you love her." My eyes widen at his last words. I turned to face him surprised by what he just said. I looked around to make sure no one heard him.

"Jason keep it down please? I don't want the entire school to know." I whisper yelled at him.

"Sorry Mitch. I didn't mean to say it so loud." he apologized.

"It's cool Jason." I assured him. "So I guess you did hear me at the park?" I questioned him.

"Yeah. pretty sure the whole park did. I didn't think you wanted everyone to know, so me and shane played it off like we didn't hear anything." he replied. "I'm on your side here Mitchie. I think it's wrong of Nate to do what he's doing, knowing how you really feel about Alex."

"Thanks Jason I appreciate that." I said with a smile. Just as I shut my locker the bell rang. Jason and I said our goodbyes and I turned to head to math. Just as I was rounding the corner I saw Nate with his arm around Alex. I could have thrown up right then and there. As Nate was leaving he gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and left for class. Alex looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Mitch. Ready for some fun math?" She asked with a smile.

I playfully mudged her shoulder and walked into the classroom. Alex and I headed to our seats in the back. Alex is such a nerd.

I know she was being serious when she said fun and math in the same sentence. Alex loves math more than any other subject in school. She says she

loves how she feels after finishing a long problem and being right. I swear one day she will be a math teacher. She was born

for it. I didn't really pay attention in any of my classes that morning. I couldn't stop thinking about Alex and Nate. Before i knew it I was sitting at the lunch table surrouded by the usual people who sit with us. To my right was Shane, to the right of him was Will. To my left was Jason and Mike. Sitting across form Shane and Will was Harper and Caitlyn then sitting across from Mike was Dallas. I looked around and noticed that Alex and Nate weren't sitting with us. "Guys where's Nate and Alex?" I asked everybody. "We're right here" I heard Alex say from behind me. I turned around to see Nate and Alex making their way over to us hand in hand. I turned back around and noticed the only two seats left were the two seats in front of me. Of course they were because the universe just wants to fuck me over some more. It's like god is making me fight extra hard for Alex. I'll do whatever I possibly can to make her mine and when I do it'll be forever. I've never believed in soul mates, but Alex made me a believer. I feel like our souls are twins in a way. She completes me, she's everything I'm not. She's beautiful in every way possible. She's a dork, she's cute, she's beautiful. She's incredibly smart. The little things Alex does are perfect. The way she crinkles her nose when she doesn't like the smell of something. Or the way she gets so lost in her own little world when she paints. The fact that she thinks cheerleading is an actual sport. Or how when she gets home the first thing she does is go to the fridge and gets a pickle and some orange juice. I hate pickles but Alex swears I'm the crazy laughs at me when I make a gagging noise when she eats them in front of bell rings bringing me out of my thoughts of Alex. I looked down and notice I didn't eat any of my lunch. I walk over to the trash and throw it away. I walk back over to the group and grab my books only to head to the cafeteria door. "Mitch you okay? You haven't said a single word all lunch." She questions me. She's so cute when she's worried. Focus Mitch and just answer her. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." I reply with a smile. "Yo Alex let me walk you to class" Nate says walking over to me and Alex. He looked at me and smirked as he put his arm around Alex's shoulder. I wanted to hit him so bad. We all said our goodbyes and I turned and headed off to English. I walked into the classroom and sat in my assigned seat. i wasn't really paying attention. I kept thinking about Nate and Alex. This was killing me. Nate doesn't deserve her. He wont apreciate her as much as I will. "Ms. Torres mind reading this page for the class?" Mr. Haines asked breaking me out of my thoughts. "Yeah no problem." I replied standing up. As I got halfway down the page the bell rang and everyone immediately started heading towards the door.

"Alright class read the rest of the chapter for homeowrk and be ready to write a summary on it." He yelled at us as we all ran out of the classroom. We're reading 'Speak'. I absolutely love this book. The writing is perfect. But now off to gym. And I just so happened to have gym with Nate, oh joy. Hear the sarcasm. No you know what? Fuck this, I'm done. It's bullshit. I'm getting his ass. Walking into gym class after we've all changed, I see Nate's smug ass face. He won't be so smug after I'm through with him. CLAP My head turns to see the teacher, my coach, saying "Okay class, today we're going to play...dun dun dunnnnn...DODGEBALL!" Haha Yes! I'm amazing at dodgeball, and Nate sucks. I looked over at him and I smiled. He just sticks his middle finger up at me. I just smile at him. I'm so going to nail his ass with the ball. "But first, warm up. Take your laps, then stretch. Mitchie? Lead em'" After his speech he walks into his office to work on plays. "Yes sir. Lets go lazy asses!" I say. As we all start running I look back and see Nate near the back and the little shit is staring at all the girls asses. So being the amazing person I am I start running backwards and yell "NATE! Stop staring at the girls asses so hard. Your dumbass will get hard and we all know you can't do two things at once." His head snaps up so fast but not fast enough for the girls not to catch him in the act I just called him out on in front of everyone. His cheeks go beat red but before he can say anything his feet get tangled and he falls flat on his face. I just laugh out loud and say "I told you so. Maybe if you were smart enough you could be a perv and run at the same time. BUUUTTTT, as you're not smart and in gym class stop being a perv and just run. And hurry the fuck up, you're holding everyone up. I know you're slow but I thought that was just mentally. My bad, I wont assume next time. But DAMN Kurt is even beatin you and he hates to sweat." He get up still red faced and pissed. As he gets set to start to sprint and says "You know what..." just as hes about to give a jab he slips again. I can't help but laugh even louder. "I told you dumbass don't do two things at once." With that I leave him to lead everyone else in stretching. Once all that is finished I yell at Nate again, "Nate, go get the Pins for dodgeball. And then go set them up." As he goes to say something Coach walks out of his office and says, "You heard her Gray, go get the pins, don't forget the balls too." Coach then goes back into his office leaving me once again in charge. I swear that man has perfect timing. Nate just gives me a dirty look but doesn't say anything above a mumble. Five minutes later you can only hear things crashing to the ground. I heave a huge sigh, tired of his stupidity already and yell "Did you try to do two things at once again Dipshit?" Everyone laughed as we all got into two teams. Thankfully I wasn't on the same team as Nate. We all got into position waiting for Coach to blow his whistle. 5 seconds later he blows his whistle and we all start running towards the balls in the middle of the court.

I grabbed one quickly and looked for my target. Nate. I see him over in the corner and throw the ball as hard as I can at him. hitting him in his stomach and getting him out.

I high fived Tyler and continued to play. I kept 'accidentally' hitting Nate with the ball. Coach got pissed at me and sent me into change early.

I walked past the boys locker room and thought of the perfect plan. I smiled to myself and quickly changed. I went into coach's office and quickly wrote down Nate's combination. I quickly and quietly ran into the boys locker room. I grabbed all of Nate's clothes, including his gym clothes.

All the boys were in the shower, so I was good. Tyler kept a look out for me. I saw Nate make his way over to his locker. He opened it and noticed it was empty. He looked up at me as I smiled and held up his gym clothes.

"Give me my fucking clothes Torres." Nate said angrly as he started walking towards me.

"And what if I say no?" I questioned with a smirk.

"You really willing to find out?' he asked taking another step closer to me.

"Actually I am, getting into trouble is worth it." I said as I began to run out of the door. Thankfully he followed me. I ran down the hallway past the auditorium.

I rounded the corner and ran into the cafeteria where I knew Alex would be for study hall. Everyone looked up as I burst through the door laughing.

I tripped over my own feet and fell just as Nate entered in just a towel. We circled the table and as he was about to grab his clothes i pushed him away from me. he fell backwards onto the table almost losing grip on his towel.

I sat there laughing so hard. I looked over at Alex and she was also laughing, then suddenly the door opened and she stopped laughing.

"MITCHIE TORRES" oops.


	4. WHY HIM?

_**A/N: so heres chapter 4 its a major chapter. i hope yall like it. please review and if ya have any ideas just let me know ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story line and thats about it.**_

MITCHIE POV

I slowly turned around to face  
the voice who shouted my name. my eyes were met with mrs.  
torres' aka my principl.  
"Come here this instant" she yelled  
i slowly made my way over to her dragging my feet the entire  
time. the whole cafeteria was quiet as i made my way over to  
her.  
i stood there in front of her looking anywhre but at her.  
"Give Nathanel back his clothes and get to my office.  
you've got 20 seconds michelle"  
"But mom" i said trying to plead with her.  
"now Michelle" she said sternly  
i quickly gave nate back his clothes and looked over at  
Alex. she gave an apologetic smile and pointed towards the  
door telling  
me to go. i then turned and hauled ass out the door and down  
to my moms office. i sat there for  
about a minute before my mom came in.  
she opened the door and took her seat in front of me. she  
had a disappointed look on her face. yup im screwed. fuck my  
life.  
"Michelle-"  
"Dont call me that" i said cutting her off.  
"Listen young lady i will call you by the name that i  
gave you" she saod sternly "dont you dare give me  
your attitude. you're  
really pressing your luck today. whyd ya do it mitch?"  
she asked me as she looked up from the her papers.  
"Mom you know how much i like Alex and so doesnt Nate  
but he asked her out anyway and she said yes. he's been  
rubbing it in my face all day. i couldnt take it  
any longer. he was really pissing me off" i said sadly  
"mitchie language. we are in school that is no way to  
talk"  
"Im sorry" i said apologizing  
"Its okay sweetie" she said with a small smile. i  
sighed in relief hoping my punishment wouldnt be that bad  
suddenly her phone rang and i tuned out what she was saying.  
she hung  
up the phone and looked up at me  
"seriously micthie" she sarcastically said  
"you get sent out of gym early for hitting nate?"  
she retorically asked  
"yeah mom" i said honestly. it was pointless to  
lie now ive been caught.  
"well youve left me with no choice. first you get  
kicked out of gym and then you take nates clothes. im sorry  
michelle but im going  
to have to suspend you for the next werk and youre grounded  
for the next two weeks"  
"But mom!" i shouted "This isnt fair"  
"Oh and you think its fair to take somebody's  
clothes and run through the school halls with them?"  
she shot back  
i just ignored her getting up and leaving her office. just  
as i was about to leave my mother spoke again  
"i want your phone laptop and car keys too  
mitch"  
"MOM SERIOUSLY NO PLEASE DONT TAKE THEM" she  
screamed at her  
"we'll disguss this more when we get home" she  
said calmly even though i just screamed at her.  
i turned arounf  
and made my way over my locker. i grabbed all the stuff i  
needed and left the school walking over to my  
car in the parking lot. i got in and put my seatbelt on. i  
threw my bag in the back seat and started the engine. just  
as i was  
about to leave i felt something vibrate in my pocket. i  
reached in my pocket and seen that i had forgotten to give  
my mom my phone.  
i looked at the lock screen and seen that i had a text from  
Alex. a smile instantly formed on my face  
Alex:"hey mitch how much trouble you in?"  
Mitchie:"suspended for a week and grounded for 2

Alex"well damn micth that sucks :/"  
Mitchie:"yeah. do you need a ride home? im still in the  
parking lot"  
Alex:"nope. nate is taking me home"  
i felt myself getting angry and decided to just not text  
back after that. i drove home very slwoly. dreading what was  
going to happen  
once my mom came home. i pulled in my driveway and got out  
of the car. i hit the alarm button on my  
keys and went and unlocked the front door.  
i ran up to my room. i sat on my bed waiting for my mom to  
get home. i looked over at the clock noticing that it was  
only 3. my  
mom wouldnt be home until 5. i decided to just take a nap. i  
plugged my phone into the charger and made myself  
comfortable.  
i let sleep take over me and within 5 minutes i was dead  
asleep  
ALEX POV  
I got home from school around 4:30. todays cheer practice  
was brutual. coach has us running laps for what seemed like  
forever.]  
to say my legs were sore was an understatement. i could  
barely walk up the stairs. the second i got into my room i  
plopped down on my bed  
i kicked my shoes off and made myself comfortable. i was  
exhausted but i knew i had a shift down in the sub station  
in 20 minutes.  
i decided that i could rest for at least 10 minutes. before  
i knew sleep had taken over me. suddenly i felt a sharp pain  
in my side  
causing my eyes to fly open and my  
hand to immediately grab my throbbing ribs. i looked up to  
find my dad standing over me  
with a book in his which im guessing is the cause of my  
pain. i slowly lifted my shirt to examine how badly the mark  
would be  
only to be hit once again with the book. this time the book  
connected hard with my wrist. i swore i heard my bone  
shatter.  
i instantly jumped up and went to run out of my room. just  
as i was about to go out the door he grabbed my hair causing  
me  
fall backwards. i hit the floor with a hard thud. i heard my  
mom quickly running up the stairs. by this point the tears  
were  
streaming down my face  
"JERRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" my mom  
screamed at my dad as she made her way over to me.  
"she deserved it. maybe next time she'll actually  
show up to her shift" he spit out as he walked out of  
my room.  
"Oh alex baby we have to get you to hospital" my  
mom said as she helped me then turned and left my  
room. i  
slowly got up trying to ignore the pain on  
my right side. i walked over to my bed and began putting my  
shoes on. as i finished tying my shoes my dad appeared back  
in my room.  
he held his hand up and back handed my hard on the side of  
my face. he looked at me with disgust and just left without  
saying a word.  
i tasted blood in my mouth and realized my lip was bleeding.  
i wiped away as much blood as i could as i got up and walked  
over to the bathroom.  
"I'll be in the car alex come when youre  
ready" i heard my mom yell from downstairs. i grabbed  
some tissues and quickly ran down the stairs and out the  
door.  
i got in my moms car and buckled my seat belt.  
"alright lets go" i said looking over at her.  
she lloked at me with a horrified look. it was then that i  
realized my lip was still bleeding  
"Oh alex i am so sorry sweetie" she said wiping  
away the new blood  
"Its okay mom. its not like you did it." i said  
looking out the  
window. she started the car and pulled out of the driveway  
making our way over to the hospital. the ride only took  
about five minutes. we got there and my mom parked the car.  
we got out of the car and walked over to the enterance.  
going in and over to the reciptionist. the receptionist took  
our information down  
and told us to go wait in the waiting area. i just sat there  
and looked around. the walls were a very light shade of  
blue.  
there were small sections of chairs all around and some  
wheel chairs near the door. i looked over at one of the  
nurses who was  
taking a mans blood pressure. she was pretty cute. blood  
hair , blue eyes and her smile was adorable, but she was  
nothing compaired to mitchie.  
Mitchie is my everything. She has my heart whether she knows  
it or not. shes perfect in every way. she's just amazing  
in every way. her passion for sport amazes me.  
the way she looks up and crinkles her nose when shes  
thinking make me melt. her perfect charm. her beautiful  
persoanlity. all perfect to me.  
i love how she trips 24/7 amd just laughs about. i'm  
surprised she hasnt tripped on the court. i asked her once  
why she's never tripped and she simply  
replied saying "When im on the court i actually  
focus" i giggled at her response knowing how true it  
was. Mitchie has that kind of  
personality that just pulls you in. not to mention her laugh  
is so contagious. she is so confident but she isn't  
cocky about it.  
she always told you what was on her mind. good or bad. she  
always sticks up for her friends no matter what even if  
they're the wrong ones  
and in the 8 years that i have known her i have never seen  
her back down from a fight no matter how big or small the  
person was.  
"Alex russo" the doctor said pulling me out of my  
thoughts of mitchie. Me and my mom stood up and followed the  
doctor into the room.  
I sat on the bed and my mom sat in the chair in  
the corner.  
"hello Alex im doctor wallace. so what brings you in  
here today" he asked as he shut the door  
i held my hand up for him to see  
"Cheerleadinf accident" i simply replied  
"ahh i see and what did you do"  
"i did a back hand spring and i guess i landed wrong. i  
even kneed myself in the face" i said with a chuckle.  
"okay ill take a look at your lip after i order your  
x-rays"  
we were only at the hospital for about 2 we got  
out i noticed that iwas now nearing 9. turns out i only  
sprained my wrist.  
i'll have to wear a split for a week but i'll have  
to miss two cheerleading practices unfortunately.  
"ready to go home" my mom asked as we got in the  
car.  
"no actually i want to go to mitchies will you drop me  
off there?"  
"Of course honey" she replied with a smile  
the ride to mitchies was short and silent. neither one of us  
had nothing to say. we pulled up in front of mitchies. i  
grabbed my  
purse and said my goodbyes to my mom as i left the car. i  
noticed all the lights were off so i decided  
to just go to her window. i didnt want to wake her mom  
POV  
I woke up when I heard a tap on  
my window. I quickly got out of bed and headed over to it. I  
opened it revealing a beaten and battered Alex."Alex what the hell  
happened to you?!" I screamedShe flinched at me and I  
instantly started apologizing"I'm sorry Alex I  
didn't mean to yell" I said helping her in the  
window. She screamed in pain as I  
touched her arm. I noticed it was wrapped up in a splint.  
Then she stepped into the light and I noticed the black eye  
that she had. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. Is  
instantly felt a surge of anger go through my  
body.I saw dried up tears  
on her face and instantly pulled her into a hug. Once I  
wrapped my arms around her she started sobbing into my neck.  
I just rubbed circles in her back and told her everything  
was gonna be about 5  
minutes she finally pulled back and wiped her face off with  
her shirt sleeve."My  
dad" is all she said as she made her way out of my room  
and down the hall to I'm assuming the bathroom. She came  
back a few seconds later and grabbed her purse that  
fell as she was climbing into my window. She pulled out a  
baggy and I knew exactly what that was. I smile  
wide"Want to go in the  
treehouse and smoke" she asked"Hell yeah I do" I  
instantly repliedWe made our  
way downstairs and out my back door. I looked up at the  
treehouse remembering the day me my dad and Alex built it.  
Me and Alex were about 12. My dad had this crazy idea that I  
needed a treehouse and I agreed enthusiastically. Alex  
started climbing the old beaten up ladder and I instantly  
followed behind her. We got in to took our seats in our bean  
bag chairs. Hers was green and of course mine was purple.  
She lit the joint and we started passing it back and fourth.  
By the my fifth time having  
it I was done I couldn't do it anymore."I'm done you can  
finish it" I told Alex as she was handing the joint to  
me. She nodded and took two more hits off of it before  
putting it out."So what  
happened with your dad?" I slowly asked"He's a douchebag and I  
can't stand him" she replied not even looking up at  
me"Alex why'd he hit  
you?""I fell asleep  
and missed my shift" she simply stated. I was a little  
taken back. He did all that damage over a stupid shift at  
the sub station."How long  
has this been going on Alex"? I asked"Mitchie can we not?  
You'll just ruin my high and right now I just don't  
want to be sober"I was silent  
after that. A few minutes later Alex looked at me and burst  
into laughter. I looked at her like she was crazy"Uhhh Alex you okay over  
there" I asked feeling confused"Oh my god do you remember  
when your dad made us help him build this?" She asked  
in between laughter. I instantly started laughing knowing  
exactly what she was talking about."He told us he could hold the nail and  
hammer it in and then ended up hitting his own thumb" I  
said as my laughter started dying down. I looked down and  
felt tears in my eyes"I miss  
him" I said looking up to meet Alex's  
eyes"I know Mitch me  
too""Life is so  
cruel. Like of all the people why'd he have to get  
cancer and die" I said looking back down at my  
hands"I don't  
know Mitch I couldn't tell you I really  
couldn't" she said as she moved closer to me. She  
wrapped her arms around me and I leaned my head against her  
shoulder and let the tears fall. I slowly looked up and  
found her eye. My eyes went from  
her eyes down to her lips. She started leaning in and I  
took this as my sign to start also leaning in. I closed my  
eyes and before I knew it I felt her lips on mine. It was a  
slow and passionate kiss. I felt her tongue lick my bottom  
lip and I instantly opened my mouth allowing her enterance.  
I moaned into the kiss feeling her tongue on mine. We battle  
for dominance and I decided to let her win. Just as the kiss  
was getting deeper she pulled back quickly. I opened my eyes  
instantly already missing her lips on mineI looked at her and she  
wouldn't look at me."Would you do that  
for?" I asked her hesitantly"Nate" she replied  
still looking down. I felt my blood boil and anger start to  
build up. I  
jumped up and started yelling"Fuck him Alex! Are you  
fucking blind?! He doesn't deserve you. He's a  
pathetic piece of shit. I don't understand what the hell  
is wrong with you. Of all people you chose him?!" I  
finished feeling tears in my eyes I didn't wait for a  
response and just made my way down the ladder.I heard my name from behind me  
but i just continued walking. I got to the door and just as  
I was going to open it she tried one last time to make me  
stop"MICHELLE RENEE TORRES  
FUCKING STOP" she screamed I quickly turned and glared at  
her"Don't fucking use my  
full Alex you know how much I hate it" I screamed  
back."Then  
stop" "I'm  
stopped aren't i?!""Thank you. Now you can  
just scream at me like that and leave. That's not  
fair.""What did you  
expect me to do Alex?" I yelled "you led me on.  
You fucking kissed me for crying out loud. Then you pull  
away like nothing even happened all because of that asshole  
Nate." I said looking right in her eyes. She quickly  
looked down at her feet."Mitchie I have to. You  
don't understand."  
She said in almost a whisper."What do you mean you  
can't?" I questioned"You don't get it  
mitchie you really don't! It's always going to be  
you mitchie. Why don't you understand that?! Jesus  
Christ I just can't be with you. I go through hell just  
being friends with you. Do you know how hard it is faking  
who you are?! And getting beaten for who you're  
not?"She screams as she  
turns and walks away from me."Why him then?!" I  
screamed as she got farther down the street.


	5. I KNOW

**_A/N: something big gets revealed in this chapter. hope you like it!. ENJOY!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: i own nothing but the storyline and thats about it._**

Mitchie POV

I quickly turned and made my way into my house. I finally let the tears fall as I made my way up the stairs. Nothing she said made sense to me. What did she mean, getting beaten for who she is? And acting like someone she's not? Does this mean she'salways felt the same way about me? I decided to take a shower and attempt to get some sleep. This is going to be a long two weeks.

Alex POV

I walked home as slowly as I possibly could. At this point I was sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't even try to hide the tears. It's not like anybody cares anyway. By the time I got home it was nearing 11:30 at night which thankfully means everyone should be asleep. I silently made my way up to my room and closed my door. I decided against a shower and just went to bed. I woke up the next morning with my eyes feeling like sand paper and my ribs throbbing. I barely slept last night and I couldn't stop thinking about Mitchie. I basically just broke her heart. How could I be so stupid? I've been in love with Mitchie for a good three years now. I just haven't told her yet. I'm scared to death of what could happen. I'm not scared of my feelings. I'm scared of my dad. I believe that me being in love with Mitch is part of the reason why my dad hits me. Although I could be wrong because he did hit me before I told my parents my true feelings for Mitchie. I slowly pulled myself from my bed and made my way over to the bathroom. I chose to take a shower since I hadn'ttaken one last night. After I got out of the shower I decided on baggy sweatpants and a tank top. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and didn't put any make up on. The one person I'vealways tried to impress isn't going to be there so what's the point in making myself presentable. I walked downstairs and grabbed my bag. I quickly slid my flip flops on and made my way out the door. I decided against breakfast today. I didn't have much of an appetite anyway. I started my walk to school. As I was about halfway there I heard a car behind me slowing I turned around it revealed a purple dodge charger. It revealed Mitchie's car. She pulled over to the side of the road and rolled her window down.

"Hey Alex need a ride?" she asked. I silently cursed at myself as I walked over to her car. She wasn't suppose to see me like this.

"Mitch aren't you grounded from your car?" I asked getting in.

"For you Alex I'd risk it all." she simply said and drove me to school.

FRIDAY

I haven't talked to Mitchie in three days. When she drove me to school Tuesday we didn't say a word to each other. I wasn'tready to discuss what had happened the night before. Nate and Ihave our date tonight. I'm not nearly as excited as I should 's been taking things way to fast, far too quickly. We haven't even gone on our first date and I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm his girlfriend. That just freaks me out. He needs to calm down and actually ask me instead of just assuming. Every time I'm withNate all I can think about is Mitchie. I can't believe she feels the same way. Now that I think about it I should've known. The way she looked at me said it all. How could I be so blind to see the love she has for me, well now probably had for me. She was always there for me no matter what. No questions asked. She never asked for anything in return either. I just thought she was being a good friend. I guess I was wrong. I was the first one she told she was gay. I still remember the day like it was yesterday. She said it so casually. Like it was something you say every day.

Flashback:

We were sitting in my room like we usually did on Saturdays. School started Monday so we decided we weren't going to do anything this weekend. We were planning for my birthday which was just a few days away. She looked up from the magazine and just said it.

"Alex I'm gay. I like girls." then went back to reading the magazine.

That day was the day I looked at my best friend differently. A month ago, it was a year since she told me, making today my seventeenth birthday. Mitch has been 17 since June. She always makes fun of me for being younger than her even though we are the same age 8 months out of the year. It was a couple months after that when I realized my true feelings for Mitchie. I told my parents about week after. My mom was really supportive of my dad? My dad not so much. The abuse intensified and he kept telling me I was a disgrace to this family. He kept telling me people were going to hate me for it. He made me hate myself. I was scared even being friends with her, but how am I suppose to tell her I can't be friends with her? It's not possible. That would be one of the worst things I could do. I never told her how I really felt about her. I remember she told me she liked someone. That broke my heart. I would've never guessed that I was that person. God I am so happy to be that person. But right now there is nothing I can do about it. The only thing stopping me is my dad and Nate. I don't really give a fuck what other people have to say. I stopped caring a long time ago. I'm not going to let them stop me from being happy. My dad, he is a different story. I am terrified of my dad so the chances of me being with Mitchie are slim to none.

I feel like school dragged on today. The clocked seemed to be going backwards instead of forward. I was finally making my way out of the school when I heard Jason call my name from behind me. I turned around and waited for him to catch up.

"Mind if I walk home with you Alex?" he asked finally catching up to me.

"Sure Jason. I don't mind" I replied as I opened the school doors.

Jason and I are a lot alike. We both care a lot about our schooling. We're both seniors along with Mitchie, Shane andNate. He, Nate and Shane are triplets. Fraternal triplets to be exact. Jason is probably my favorite out of the three. We have the most in common.

"So how is everything?" he asked as were nearing a park.

"Everything's shitty" I replied looking down at my feet.

"Want to talk about it" he asked gesturing towards the park.

"Sure Jason. It'd be nice to finally have someone to talk about it with"

"But don't you usually talk to Mitchie?"

"Not when it's about her"

We made our way over to the park and sat down on the swings.

"Alright Alex spill" he said as we started slowly swinging.

"Well Monday night I got in an argument with my parents. I went to Mitchie's because well that's where I always go. We ended up in her tree house. We smoked together and just sat there and talked about her dad. One thing lead to another and next thing I know I'm kissing her. It felt so right when I did it. I quickly stopped the kiss and she got pissed. She said some things she shouldn't have said but she was right. After she got done yelling at me she ran out of the tree house. She didn't even let me explain. I started chasing her, yelling her name. Shewouldn't stop. I had to call her by her full name to get her to stop. When she finally stopped I basically confessed my love for her. Jason she looked so hurt when I told her I was still going to date Nate." I finished telling him what happened but leaving out some parts.

"What are you so afraid of? Why even be with my brother?

"There are a lot of things I'm afraid of. But when I kissed her it felt so right. It felt like I was born to kiss her. I know that she is the only one I want to kiss for the rest of my life" I said finally letting the tears fall. He got up and walked over to me. He wrapped me up in a hug and I just sat there sobbing on his shoulder.

"Alex, I think you need to do what makes you happy. Fuck what anybody has to say." he said rubbing the top of my head.

"Jason how can you say that? You haven't exactly been honest with everyone" I said more harshly than I intended. He looked me and I immediately started apologizing.

"Jason I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just mad at myself. Ididn't mean to take it out on you." I said looking him right in the eyes.

"It's okay Alex. You're right. But I'm not the one denying feelings like yours. You and Mitchie love each other" heimmediately stopped after he said that. He looked everywhere but at me.

"Wait did you just say she loves me?" I asked. I know what he said I just wanted to hear it again.

"Don't tell Mitchie okay. She'll kill me if she finds out I told you. I know you know she likes you, so keep it at that. Forget I ever said anything about love" he said sternly

"Your secrets safe with me. I just didn't think she felt so strongly for me." I said picking up my bag.

"Honestly Alex, does it really surprise you?" he asked as we began our walk home.

"I mean I guess not" we were silent the rest of the way home. I got home and had the biggest smile on my face. I was extremely happy but extremely unhappy all at once. I was happy because Mitchie felt the same way. Depressed because there wasn'tanything I could do about it. I decided to start getting ready for my date with Nate. It was around 5:30 when I got done. He said he'd be here by 6. I logged onto Facebook and thanked everyone for the birthday wishes and then logged off. I decided to go with a sundress. Nate had texted me and told me to go with something comfortable. I made my way downstairs to wait forNate. I decided to sit and watch cartoons with Justin until he got here. Around 20 minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened it revealing Nate. He was in a blue polo andkhaki shorts with black flip flops. He looked cute. He leaned down and kissed my lips. It was a nice kiss but nothing compared to the kiss me and Mitchie shared. With him I felt nothing. With Mitchie I felt like the entire world around me disappeared. I almost felt forced to kiss Nate.

"Ready to go?' he asked as we pulled apart.

'Yeah' I replied shutting the door.

We made our way over to his car and he opened the door for me. I got in and buckled my seatbelt. Nate walked to his side and did the same. I just looked out my window. I sat there has said happy birthday to me except for my family. Mitchie I know can't because she has no way, but what abouteverybody else? What's their excuse? Nobody else has an excuse. Nate of all people should've been the first one to say it. I mean we are dating and clearly he wants me to be his girlfriend so what's his excuse? It was then that I realized we pulled up to a local Italian restaurant. We spent a good two hours at the place. Nate didn't say much he just sat on his phone the entire time. It was almost like he had no idea what to say. We were on our way back to his house when he finally said it.

"Happy birthday" he said as he kissed my hand.

"Thank you" I said to him with a smile. We turned the corner and pulled into his driveway. We got out of his car and walked up to his front door. He made me close my eyes before we went into the house. He led me in through the front door and closed it behind us

"Okay you can open your eyes now" he said letting go of me. I quickly opened my eyes

"SURPRISE!" my hand instantly went to my mouth.

"You threw me a surprise party?" I asked Nate, turning to him.

"Of course babe what kind of boyfriend would I be if I forgot your birthday?" wait did he just say boyfriend?

"Wait did you just say boyfriend?" I asked voicing my thoughts

"Of course I said boyfriend. I am your boyfriend right?" he asked. Now everyone was looking at us. I had no choice but to say yes

"Yes" I said and he grabbed my face and crashed our lips together for a heated kiss.

"EWWWW GET A ROOM" I heard someone scream. I know that voice. I quickly pulled back just in time to see Mitchie across the room fake puking. I quickly ran over to her and she opened her arms for me jump into.

"MITCH" I screamed jumping into her arms. "I thought you were grounded?" I asked getting down.

"Alex like I said for you I'd risk it all'

"Look Mitch I'm sorry"

"Alex its cool we don't have to talk about it right now. Go have fun. Happy birthday. Welcome to being 17" she said with a smile

"Thanks Mitch" I said smiling back. I heard someone behind us clearing their throat. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around mywaist and my smile instant fell as did Mitchie's.

"Hey babe" Nate said earning a glare from Mitchie.

"Hey Nate" I said turning in his embrace.

"Want to go get a drink" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah sure" I said turning to Mitchie. "See you around Mitch"

"Yeah sure thing. Bye Alex. Bye dickwad" and with that she was gone. I had to hold back the urge to laugh at her comment.

"Fuck you Mitch" he screamed at her

"You wish Nate, you wish" she shot back making her way through the crowd.

I stepped away from Nate and glared at him.

"What?" he asked completely confused.

"What? Seriously Nate? She's my best friend and I thought one of your best friends"

"Sorry babe but she asked for it"

I just scuffed and made my way over to the kitchen for a drink. I decided on some vodka and sprite. I poured myself a cup. An hour later I'm on the dance floor dancing with Nate when I heard someone outside scream. I was a little buzzed but not toobad. I ran out back to see Mitchie and Shane arguing.

"I can so do it longer than your pansy ass" I heard Mitchiescream and everybody instantly started laughing.

"The fuck you could Torres. I can kick your ass at a keg standany day"

"Alright guys let's make this interesting" I heard Taylor say stepping in between the two.

"Winner gets a kiss from me" I saw both Mitchie and Shane eyeTaylor like she was a piece of meat.

"DEAL" they said in unison. Mitchie was up first. She stayed up there for a good 50 seconds before she tapped the guys shoulder indicating she was done. Now it was Shane's turn. I sat there praying he'd beat her. I didn't want to see Mitchie making out with anybody. Unfortunately Shane lost. Damn it why doesMitchie always have to win everything. I watched as Mitchiewalked over to Taylor smirking the entire time. She grabbedTaylor's face and crashed their lips together. I saw Taylor pull away and grab Mitchie's hand leading her in the house. Everyone cheered for Mitchie as she looked back and smirked. I turned away and let the tears in my eyes fall. I didn't say anything to anyone and just left. I ran home as fast as I could. I was sitting in my room crying. It's not fair. I hate my dad. Why does he continue punishing me for who I am? I just want to be happy. I heard a knock on my door breaking me from my thoughts. I yelled a quick "come in' and the door opened revealing my mom. I heard her walk towards me and I felt a shift in my bed as she sat down. I felt her start rubbing circles in my back. I sat up and looked at her. My eyes were blurry because of all the tears.

"Mom why does he continue to do this to me? Why doesn't he just let me be happy with whoever I want to be happy with?' I asked my voice cracking at the end.

"Alex honey, I didn't ever want to have to tell you this but you're old enough now and I think you deserve an explanation as to why your father acts the way he does towards you" she said looking down. She looked back up at me. We locked eyes and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Mom what is it?" I asked growing impatient.

"Alex honey Jerry isn't really your father" she said. I just sat there confused. Taking in what she had just said.

"Wait what?" I asked

"You were about four months when your real father died" she said sadly. "He died in a car accident" I saw tears start to fall down her face as she finished. I quickly wiped them away and hugged her.

It all makes sense now. I thought it was because I was gay but no it's because he's not my real father"

"Alex honey we don't care about your sexuality. That is your choice not ours." she reassured me.

"So wait why do I have his last name" I asked

"Well when you were about two he decided to adopt you andthat's when you took on his last name" she explained.

"This is bullshit mom. All these years I went through all this hell because of him. I faked who I was because of him. I can't believe this. I could be so happy with Mitchie right now but instead I broke her heart trying to protect myself. I am so fucking selfish" I screamed.

"ALEXANDRA MARIE RUSSO don't you scream at me like that" she yelled getting up. "I tried to stop him"

"I know mom I'm sorry. I'm just so mad right now" I said calmly standing up.

"I know honey and you have every right to be" just then my door flew open revealing my "dad".

"What the hell are you doing screaming at your mother like that" he yelled walking in my room and getting in my face.

"You don't get to yell at me like that anymore" I said getting closer to him.

"What did you just say to me young lady?!"

"You heard me. I know Jerry" he looked at me with a horrified expression.

**_A/N: REVIEWWWWWWWW_**


	6. I'd Love To

_**A/N okay so yeah this took a little longer than usual sorry. i like rewrote some parts. hope yall like it.**_  
_**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story line and thats about it.**_

ALEX'S POV  
It's been a solid month since I found out Jerry wasn't my real father. He hasn't touched me since that night. He won't even look at me. I'm pretty sure he's scared of me. Right now I'm sitting on my front porch waiting for Mitchie to pick me up for school. Usually Nate comes to get me, but right now we're fighting. He wants sex and I don't. The idea of sex with him kind of makes me sick to my stomach if I'm being honest. He told me about a week ago he loved me. I didn't say it back. Why would I say it when I don't mean it? I'm not just going to say it to make him happy. Love is a strong word. You don't just say it to anyone. No, I'm saving my love for Mitchie. Unfortunately she and Taylor have sort of been dating since that party. I don't even want to know what went down in that room after Mitchie won that bet.  
"Yo Russo lets go." I hear Mitchie say from her car. I start walking towards her car to get in but she slowly starts to drive forward. I stop dead in my tracks and look at her. She has the biggest smirk on her face. God damn it, she is so cute. Focus Alex focus.  
"Torres what are you doing?" I call out still standing in my same spot.  
"Waiting for you to get in the car so we can go to school. What's it look like I'm doing?" She asks with a devilish smile.  
"Looks to me like you're slowly driving away as I get closer."  
"Alexandra whatever are you talking about?"  
"Listen MICHELLE let me in or I'll walk."  
"Well if you walk can I follow you so I can enjoy the view?" There she goes again with the flirting. I love it. She has been so amazing to me ever since that night in the tree house; which is odd because that night was an absolute disaster. But it was also the night I sort of told Mitchie how I truly felt.  
"Mitch you perv take me to school." I say as I finally make my way to her car and get in.  
"Oh what are you going to do tell Nate on me?" She asks as she begins the drive to school.  
"Nope! Even better I'll tell Taylor on you." I say with a smirk.  
"And what is she going to do? She isn't my girlfriend." she says defending herself.  
"Wait…you guys are dating right?" I asked confused.  
"Nope. She's just a hook up buddy. Besides I'm saving myself for this really beautiful girl who happens to be dating a total douchebag." she says smiling over at me. I didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. What she said really had me thinking. There is nothing stopping me from being with her. Before I thought it was Taylor, but I guess I was wrong. The only thing stopping me now is Nate. I have to end things with him if I want to be with Mitchie.  
"Yo Alex stop fantasizing about me, we're at school" Mitchie says nudging my arm.  
"You're an ass Mitch" I say getting out of the car. It's finally Friday thank god. Tonight there is a party after the basketball game. And today all the team members had to wear their warm up pants and jerseys. Mitch always looked amazing in her jersey. I love it on her. I start walking towards school as Mitchie locks her car. I was just about to open the door when all of a sudden I feel an extra weight on me knocking me to the ground. I hear Mitchie laughing hysterically behind me. I cannot believe she just tackled me.  
"I cannot believe you just tackled me" I say voicing my thoughts.  
"Jesus Alexandra you were supposed to catch Me." she says as she rubs her arm "I have a game tonight and here you are trying to injure me, you should be ashamed of yourself."  
"Oh whatever Mitch. You could've warned me. How am I supposed to catch you if I'm not ready?" I question trying to defend myself "you're a good 20 pounds more than me."  
"Alex are you calling me fat?" Mitchie asks grabbing her chest pretending to be offended.  
"Ugh Mitchie" I wine as I get up. Just then I see Nate smilingand walking towards me. I look over at Mitchie and she just gives him a disgusted look.  
"Hey babe ready for the talent show today?" He asks as he finally makes it to me. I had completely forgotten that was today.  
"Uh...yeah? It's 5th period right?" I ask unsure.  
"Yeah. My brothers and I were going to perform but it seems like they don't want to."  
Just then I noticed Mitchie was gone. I felt disappointed, I missed her already. Fucking Nate, he is ruining everything. I guess now would be a good time as any to break things off with him.  
"Look Nate can we talk?"  
"Yeah sure babe what's up?"  
I stop in front of my locker so I can grab my textbook for my first class of the day.  
"I uh don't uh" I look down at my feet trying to think of the right words to say. I guess here goes nothing. Why make him wait any longer?  
"I want to break up." I say looking back up at him. He looks pissed off.  
"Seriously Alex?!" He screams "I thought you loved me?!" I step back away from him. He's scaring me right now with all ofhis screaming. Just then he grabs my arm, gripping it so tight that I can feel his nails dig into me.  
"BACK THE FUCK OFF NOW!" I hear Mitchie scream from down the hall.  
Nate immediately let's go and redirects his attention to Mitchie, who is making her way over to us.  
"What the fuck did you just say to me?"  
"You heard me asshole" Mitchie says getting right in Nate's face "don't you ever lay a hand on her again you worthless piece of shit." Before I knew it Nate's fist collided with the side of Mitchie's face. She fell to the ground and grabbed her cheek. As she stood back up I decided to try and stop this before it got any worse.  
"Stop right now" I say stepping in between them "Mitchie you've got a game tonight he's not worth it."  
"Yeah Mitchie listen to your bitch…just walk away" just then I pulled my hand back and slapped Nate as hard as I could across the face. He raised his fist up to hit me but was immediately stopped by Jason and Shane.  
"Nate what the fuck are you doing?" Shane screams pushing Nate up against a wall. "Are you crazy? You don't hit girls like that, especially Alex and Mitchie."  
"Are you okay guys?" Jason asks.  
"No I think my fucking cheek bone is broken or something." Mitchie says rubbing the side of her face. I can't help but chuckle at her choice of words.  
"Alright Mitch I'll walk you down to the nurse."  
After I walked Mitchie to the nurse and she got checked out I finally made it to my English class. I didn't really pay much attention in any of my classes. I felt relieved; relieved that there was nothing in my way anymore. I could be with Mitchie now.  
"Alright can the seniors make their way to the auditorium for the talent show?" I hear the principle say over the loud speaker. 20 minutes later and the entire school was jam packed into the auditorium waiting for the talent show to start. There were only 5 acts this year so it would be short. The first couple of acts were mainly dancers. The fourth act was this kid named Timmy who was incredibly good at rapping. He's won two years in a row with his rapping. Then the fifth act came out and I noticed it was Mitchie. She had her guitar in hand as she set the microphone to fit her height.  
"Alright…so…yeah I know I'm new at this so give me a chance,this song is something I wrote for someone special. You know who you are. This one's for you."  
She began strumming the strings to her guitar as we locked eyes.  
_I shouldn't love you but I want to_  
_I just can't turn away_  
_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_  
_I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_  
_I just can't turn away_  
_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_  
_I can't look away_

_And I don't know_  
_How to be fine when I'm not_  
_'Cause I don't know_  
_How to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_  
_This feeling's takin' control_  
_Of me and I can't help it_  
_I won't sit around_  
_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_  
_I've tried my best to let go_  
_Of you but I don't want to_  
_I just gotta say it all before I go_  
_Just so you know_

_It's gettin' hard to be around you_  
_There's so much I can't say_  
_Do you want me to hide the feelings_  
_And look the other away_

_And I don't know_  
_How to be fine when I'm not_  
_'Cause I don't know_  
_How to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_  
_This feeling's takin' control_  
_Of me and I can't help it_  
_I won't sit around_  
_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_  
_I've tried my best to let go_  
_Of you but I don't want to_  
_I just gotta say it all before I go_  
_Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killin' me_  
_And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long_  
_Lookin' back I realize it was always there_  
_Just never spoken_

_I'm waitin' here_  
_Been waitin' here_

_Just so you know_  
_This feeling's takin' control_  
_Of me and I can't help it_  
_I won't sit around_  
_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_  
_I've tried my best to let go_  
_Of you but I don't want to_  
_Just gotta say it all before I go_  
_Just so you know, just so you know_

_Thought you should know_  
_I've tried my best to let go_  
_Of you but I don't want to_  
_Just gotta say it all before I go_  
_Just so you know, just so you know_

She sang the song beautifully. Her eyes never left mine. I knew that song was for me.

"So what'd ya think?" she asks as she approaches me.  
"It was beautiful Mitch, like always." I reply with a smile.  
"So you want to hit up Will's party with me tonight?"  
"Hell yes I do."  
"Alright I'll change after my game and drive us over."  
"Sounds good."  
"Alright well I've got to go practice now, so I'll see ya after."Mitchie says as she grabs her basketball bag. By now we were at her gym locker so she could get ready.  
MITCHIES POV  
I was making my way to the gym when I was instantly stopped by Taylor.  
"Wow Mitch that song was beautiful. Thank you. I loved it." She said with a smile plastered across her face.  
"Uh Taylor what are you talking about?"  
"That song you wrote it for me, right?"  
"Uh no…" her smile instantly dropped at the sound of my words.  
"Then who the hell was it for?!" She screamed.  
"Alex." I simply replied trying to walk away. She grabbed my wrist and spun me around. She slapped me hard across my face  
"You're a pig Mitchie."  
"Come on Taylor. You act like we were dating. We weren't. So get over it and leave me the hell alone!" and with that I walked away. Holy shit she hits hard, my face is throbbing.  
4 hours later  
I was waiting outside the gym for a good 15-20 minutes before Mitchie finally came out. We had won the game; Mitchie of course played amazingly. It ended up being 42-38. I was a little worried that we were going to lose. I cheered so hard tonight. I knew it helped Mitchie somewhat…or at least I like to think it did.  
"Is that all you do?" I hear Mitchie ask from the school doors. I hadn't notice her come out. Guess I was so zoned out.  
"Daydream about you? I guess so." I chuckle.  
"Well come on kid we're going to be late."  
"Is that even possible?" I ask as we make our way over to the door.  
"You know I don't even know" she replies leading us out to her car.  
An hour later and we're sitting here playing beer pong. Mitch and I are kicking ass. She keeps flirting with me nonstop as soon as we got there. I was loving it. She was being so respectful, asking me if I wanted another drink or if I was okay. If this is what it's like just being friends with her I can't wait to be her girlfriend. I was a little tipsy but not at all drunk. Mitchie on the other hand was completely drunk. She kept offering to drink all of our cups as the other team made the shots. Just as I was about to shoot I heard someone call my name from behind me. I turn around to see Nate standing there.  
"What Nate?" I say to him coldly. After what went down earlier he is the last person I want to see right now.  
"Can we talk for a minute?" he was slurring his words. Only god knows how drunk he was. I had the urge to go to the bathroom so I decided to let him talk as I made my way up the stairs.  
"Hold on a second Nate I'll be done in a minute" I said to Nate as I opened the bathroom door. Just as I was washing my hands the bathroom door flung open revealing Nate.  
"Nate I said hold on"  
"No fuck you Alex this is bullshit we dated for an entire month and you couldn't even be nice enough to give it up!" he said angrily as he slammed closed the bathroom door.  
"Nate what are you doing?" I asked. He was scaring me with the way he was talking.  
"If you're not going to give it up, I'm just going to have to takeIt." he crashed his lips onto mine. His lips were cold. His breath smelled like nothing but beer. He tried sticking his tongue down my throat but I wouldn't let him. He reached for my pants when again the door flew open.  
"Back the fuck up now" Mitchie slurred. Nate quickly pulled away and turned to face Mitchie.  
"Fuck you Mitchie this has nothing to do with you so you can leave now."  
"It does though Nate, she's my best friend and I'm not leaving her alone with you." Mitchie shouted, venom spewing from her words. As Mitchie was distracting Nate I quickly ran and stood behind her. She spit at Nate and left the bathroom closing the door.  
"You okay Alex?" she asks as we made our way back down the stairs.  
"Yeah I can't thank you enough for what you just did."  
I don't know what came over me but in an instant I kissed her. It wasn't a rough kiss it was a slow passionate kiss. Showing her how much she means to me.  
I pulled back and smiled at her, "You want to get out of here?" I asked her  
"Yeah my house is a couple blocks from here it won't take long."  
We said our goodbyes to Will and everybody then left.  
MITCHIE'S POV  
Alex and I walked to my house in silence. Nothing needed to be said at the moment. I noticed the lights were on signaling that my mom was awake.  
I quickly turned to Alex "Let's go to the tree house."  
She nodded and we quietly walked outback, avoiding my mom.  
I let her climb up the ladder first and I quickly followed. Once we were up there I just sat there waiting for her to be ready to tell me what happened. After about 20 minutes of silence she finally spoke. She explained everything to me; everything that happened in the bathroom. Or what almost happened. What could've happened if I hadn't decided to go look for her? I felt my blood begin to boil as I watch her sob. Nate was dead. I held her close, letting her cry onto my shoulder. Then she told me something that completely took me off guard. She pulled back and looked me right in the eyes as she said this.  
"My dad isn't my real dad. He adopted me when I was around 2 years old." I looked at her in shock.  
"He's been really abusive all my life and I never understood why and then I told them how I feel about you and it intensified. I thought that's why he was doing it but it turns out he did itbecause I'm not his and apparently I need to pay for it or something." By the time she was done more tears had fallen hard and fast from her eyes.  
"Wait what feelings?"  
"Mitchie don't play dumb, I know you know."  
"Yeah I know," I said with a chuckle. "So technically nothing is stopping me?"  
"Stopping you from what?" She asked  
"Stopping me from doing this." I grabbed her cheeks and kissed her furiously. I wanted to deepen the kiss but there was something I had to do first. I pulled back and pressed my forehead against hers.  
"Alex Russo, will you go on a date with me?"  
"I'd loved to Mitchie Torres." I couldn't stop the smile that madeits way on my face.

**_A/N so nobody's really reviewing so i have no idea if people are still reading so how about 5 reviews and i will update hope you guys liked it!_**


	7. Thank You

**_A/N: okay dont hate me. sorry it took so long. school has been crazy. i hope you like it. thank you for the reviews! again 5 reviews for an update :) ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story line and thats about it_**

MITCHIE'S POV

It's been a week since I asked Alex to go on a date with me. I had it all planned out with the help of Shane and Jason. It was going to be perfect. The date wasn't until 6 tonight, so school is going to drag by today. I looked at the clock and noticed it was nearing 7:20, meaning I'd have to leave for school soon. I walked over and took one last look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a white, black and purple flannel with a purple undershirt and a pair of purple converses. Anybody who knows me knows my favorite color is clearly purple. I decided to straighten my hair today; I didn't feel like curling it. I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs. I noticed my mom on the couch. It was odd that she was still home, she was usually gone by now. I walked over and sat next to her on the couch. I noticed she was on the phone so I waited for her to get off the phone before I asked any questions. She hung the phone up and looked over at me.

"Mitch we have to meet the lawyer Monday morning to go over the final details of your dads will" she spoke the last words quietly looking down at her feet.

"Alright I'll be there. What time is it at?" I asked

"10:30 so don't worry about school."

I nodded, grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. It's been almost 3 months since my dad died and I still haven't fully let it sink in. But leaving school early Monday would actually helpwith my plan for Alex. I still have no idea how I'm going to do it but I know that it's going to be big. My mom looked over at the clock and quickly jumped up.

"I'm late. I'll see you after school." And with that she was out the door. I decided to grab a pop tart for breakfast. 5 minutes later I'm following my mom out the door and on my way to the Russo's house. I saw Alex waiting for me outside and I instantly smiled. She looked beautiful. She was dressed nicely in a redsweater and a black skirt that fell just past her knees with blackflip flops. Her hair was pinned up into a ponytail. She got up and made her way to my car. She opened the door and quickly got in. She looked over at me and smiled before putting her seatbelton.

"Good morning beautiful." I said and watched her blush. God she is so cute.

"Morning Mitch."

"Ready for school?" I asked as I pulled away from the curb andstarted my drive to school.

"Yeah ready to get it over with and finally go out with you tonight." she said smiling at me.

"I know I'm excited."

"Are you going to tell me what we will be doing this fine evening?"

"Oh look we're at school" I said dodging her question.

"Mittttttchie" I heard her whine as I got out of the car. School went by annoyingly slow like I knew it would. By lunch I was ready to just leave but I knew I couldn't risk getting into trouble. I was at my locker getting stuff I needed for my last class of the day when I felt someone bump into me. I turn around to find Nate and his dumb friends laughing. I closed my locker and just as I was about to go up to him I spot Alex walking down the hall. As she made her way to me I grabbed her face and kissed her forcefully. I pull back and looked at Nate. He looked pissed as I smirked at him and gave him the middle finger. I grabbed Alex's hand and began walking her to class.

"What was that all about?" She asks as we approach her class room door.

"Oh nothing...I'll see you after class" I said trying to get away as fast as I could

She nods, grabs my cheeks making me look are her and says "Yeah next time tell me the truth. You wanted to claim me in front of Nate."

I smile and nod as I kiss her cheek and walk away. The bell rings signaling class has started and everyone quickly clears the halls. As I'm rounding the corner to my next class I feel a pair ofarms wrap around me and lift me. As I start screaming I feel the grip tighten on me as I'm shoved into the boy's bathroom. I'm finally let go and as I turn around I'm faced with Nate. He looks pissed off.

"Nate what the fuck are you doing?!" I scream at him as I try to make my out of the bathroom. I'm stopped by his hand on my wrist.

"You know what this is about Mitchie" he screamed right back.

"I can't help it that Alex finally figured out that you're a complete asshole who doesn't deserve her!" I yelled venom leaking from my words.

He walked up to me and got right in my face. Our noses were inches apart. I swore he was going to hit me but instead he just walked away.

"This isn't over" with that he left out of the bathroom. I quickly left the bathroom and made my way into my history class. The teacher was pissed that I was late but I managed to talk her out of a dentition slip. I didn't really pay attention much after that. I was busy thinking about Nate's words. 'This isn't over' what the hell did he mean by that? You know what...whatever. If he thinks I'm scared of him he's mistaken.

"Alright class read chapter 4 for Monday and do the vocab that goes along with the chapter." I heard Mrs. M say, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up and noticed we only had about 30 seconds left of class. I quickly packed all my stuff up justawaiting the bell to ring. I quickly made my way out of the classroom and over to my locker. As I was putting my stuff in my locker I caught Alex walking my way out of the corner of my eye. I quickly shut my locker and turned to her. I smiled at her and she gave me one in return.

"Ready for tonight?" she asks me as she finally makes it up to me.

"I'm beyond ready."

"Alright let's get out of here" I nod as I grab her hand. We make our way out of the school and over to my car. I see Nate and one his friends playing catch with a football in the parking lot. Idiots. Why would you throw a ball around a bunch of cars?Alex and I got into my car and threw our bags in the backseat. Just as I started the car I heard a loud thud in the back of my car. I saw Nate laughing hysterically as his friend was walking over to get the ball. I went to get out of my car when Alex grabbed my arm.

"Let it go Mitch, he's just being an ass." I didn't say anything and simply pulled out of the parking lot making sure to run over the ball before the asshole could reach it; making the jerks stop laughing like hyenas. Passing by and giving Nate and his cronies the middle finger. I dropped Alex off and told her I'd pick her up at 6. I made my way home and decided to do my homework to kill time. By the time I was done it was around 5. I had an hour to get ready, plenty of time. I quickly took a shower and picked out my outfit. I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans with a nice yellow top and a pair of yellow converses to match. I let my hair fall natural just past my shoulders. By the time I was completely done it was nearing 5:45. I grabbed my keys, sprayed myself with perfume and headed out the door. When Iarrived at Alex's I noticed she was already waiting for me outside again. I got out of the car and took in her appearance.She looked stunning as always. She was wearing a purple sundress with a pair of flip flops. Her hair was pin straight,falling down to the middle of her back. She smiled brightly as Imade my way up to her.

"Ready to go?" I ask her with a smile.

She nods and we begin our walk to my car. I help her in the seatand make my way over to my side of the car. I quickly buckle my seatbelt and start the engine. I pull away from the curb and begin our drive to the "restaurant".

"So where are we going?" Alex asks breaking the silence.

"I'm feeling McDonalds"

She just looks at me for a moment to see if I'm joking and then starts looking back out the window when she finds her answer. Ipull into a McDonald's parking lot, spotting Jason's truck. Theplan was working perfectly.

"You were serious about McDonalds?" she asks as we make our way up to the door

"Of course I was" I say as I open the door "it's one of my favorite places here on earth!'

She looks at me, disapointment clear on her face. We ordered our food and made it over to a booth.

'Mitchie, Alex, wha'd up?" I hear Shane say from behind me.Right on time.

"Shane come, sit, join us!" I say with enthusiasm. I look at Alexand she has an "are you serious' look on her face as Shane andJason come sit down. We all start talking about school and stuff but Alex stays silent the entire time.

"Alex you haven't said a word all dinner. Are you okay?" I ask.

"Just fine Mitch. Just thought I was on a date that's all" I could hear the sarcasm clearly in her voice.

"Well Uhhh we should be going now" Jason said. I nodded and they quickly left. I waited all of 15 minutes before I decided it was time for Alex and me to leave.

"Alright you ready to go?" I ask standing up. She simply nods and we make our way out of the place and to my car. I had beendriving for about 10 minutes before Alex realized we weren'tgoing home.

"Mitch where are we going?"

"See now that's a secret." She scoffs at my response. I smirked satisfied that I have tricked her. Five minutes later I was pulling into the parking lot of the old baseball field where Alex and Ifirst met.

"Why are we at the baseball field?" she asks as we get out of the car.

"Well Alex I'd like to welcome you to our date." I smile as Ilead her to the exact spot where I first met her.

As we approach I can see the candles are lit and the blanket isspread out waiting for us to sit down. The sun is going to start to set soon. It's all going to be beautiful.

"Wow Mitch this is beautiful. I really thought that theMcDonalds date was our real first date."

"Alex please…I am way classier than that!"

We both took our seats as I began pulling the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches out of the bag. I hand Alex one and she just looks at me with a smirk.

"What?" I ask as I take my first bite.

"Peanut butter and jelly? Really?"

"Shut up its all I know how to cook" after I said that we both began to laugh.

We sat and ate our food in silence. Just taking in the view and watching the sun fade into the hills. As we finished I motioned for Alex to come sit on my lap. She did as I asked and came over to me. I gave her a slow and passionate kiss letting her know how happy I was. I felt her smile into the kiss. As we pulled back she was still smiling. I pressed our foreheads together. Right now in this moment I am one of the happiest people on earth.

"So why the baseball park?" she asks as we lay on our backs looking up at the stars start to appear.

"This is the very first place I ever laid my eyes on you." I said asI leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. I watched as she blushed and hid her face in my chest.

"You're amazing, you know that Mitch?"

"No Alex that would be you. You're the most beautiful girl Ihave ever laid my eyes on, and don't you ever forget that. You're perfect." I said looking her directly into her brown eyes.She closed the gap in between us and kissed me passionately. We pulled apart and just looked into each other's eyes.

"Thank You" she said with as much emotion as she could.

"No Alex. Thank you. I have no words to describe how lucky you make me feel."


	8. Sounds Right

_**A/N: okay so this chapter is short. i wanted to give something to guys since i havent updated in a couple weeks. there may be some mistakes i dint really edit it. i hope you like it! the next chapter will be somewhat long. if you want to ask me anything or review the story hit me up on twitter LovinThatLovato. Again thanks for reading and there will be a second update this week. ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and thats about it.**_

Alex's POV

Me and Mitchie ended up staying at the baseball field for 2 hours before we decided to leave. We just sat there and talked about everything. It felt so right just laying in her arms. Now we are in my room trying to find a movie to watch. As Mitchie is making herself comfortable on my bed im shuffling through the movies having a hard time deciding what to watch.

'What do you want to watch?" I asked turning my attention towards Mitchie.

"uhhh something scary" She replied with a smirk.

She knows how much I hate scary movies. She's doing this on purpose.

"But mitch you know how much I hate scary movies" I whined.

"I know thats why I want to watch one" she said with a giigle as I glared at her.

"Ugh fine but laugh at me'

"Dont worry babe I wont" she said with a smile.

I quickly decided on a movie and made my way over to Mitchie. The cuddled into her as the opening music for Dead Silence started playing. I felt safe laying here in mitchie's arms. I looked up at her and smiled. She looked back returning the smile and quickly pecking my lips.

MITCHIE'S POV  
Monday  
*beep beep beep* I heard my alarm going off but ignored it for as long as I could. 10 minutes later I finally got up and out of my bed. I decided against a shower today since I had taken one the night before. I threw on a pair of shorts and an old school shirt I had. I brushed through my hair letting it natural fall to my shoulders today. I slid on some flip flops and made my way down the stairs. I didn't really feel like dressing up today. I grabbed my guitar and backpack and left for school. Today was the day. I am going to make it as perfect as I possibly could. I hit the button to unlock my car and put my guitar in my trunk. I couldn't let Alex see it. That could possibly ruin it all. I got in and decided to plug my phone in so I could listen to my ipod instead of the radio today. I turned my car on and hit shuffle on my ipod. Still Into You by Paramore played through the speakers as I placed my seat belt on. I pulled out of my drive and began the drive to Alex's. AS I made my way to her house I noticed her and Justin sitting there as I pulled up out front. I beep signaling to her that I was there. I watched as she walked over to the passenger side with Justin in toe. I rolled down the window as she began to talk

"Mitch can you give Justin a ride? He missed his bus" She asked

"Sure" I quickly replied.

She opened the back door and helped Justin in. Then took her seat next to me in the front. I was going to kiss her but decided against because Justin was in the car. I wasn't sure if she had told him we were dating yet. I made the ten minute drive to Justin's school and watched as Alex helped him inside. When she came back to the car and settled in I finally gave her a good morning kiss. She was a little surprised but quickly returned the kiss. I pulled back and started the drive to school without saying a word.

"What was that for?" she asked catching her breath.

"Just properly saying good morning" I said.

She didn't say anything after that as I continued the drive to school. As we made our way into the parking lot I noticed Shane and Jason standing in front of Jason's truck. I quickly parked my car and said my goodbyes to Alex. She looked at me confused but nodded and walked into the school. I sat there and watched her for second taking in how hot she looked in her cheer leading uniform. I quickly regrouped and walked over to shane and Jason. They turned to me as I approached them.

"Hey guys" I said to the both of them as I made my way to the back of the truck to them.

"Morning Mitch" Jason said. Shane just smiled at me.

"I need your guys' help with something"

"I knew it" Shane said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked him.

'You're going to ask Alex to be your girlfriend today" he replied.

I quickly hit the boys arm and looked around making sure no one heard him.

"Dude can you keep it down"

"Sure Mitch. Sorry. So what's the plan?" He asked excitingly.

I told them the plan and quickly made my way to my first class of the day.

ALEX"S POV

I was sitting there in lunch waiting for Mitchie to show up not really paying attention to conversation that was going on around me. Her appointment with the lawyer should've been over with by now. I was happy we only had one class left after lunch. I was getting sick of school already and it was only november. I heard my phone vibrate in my bag, so I quickly pulled it out and noticed I had a text message from Mitchie. I inlocked my phone to read the message.

"Sorry got stuck here longer than I thought see you after lunch" I sent and okay and continued to eat my lunch. I saw Jason and Shane get up from the table and exit the cafeteria. We still had at least 10 minutes of lunch left so I wasn't sure why the left early. They were acting weird today. As I was throwing my lunch away the bell rang signaling lunch was over. I walked back over to the table and grabbed my bag and quickly made my way out of the cafeteria and over to my locker. As I was grabbing my notebook I heard the loud speaker turn on.

"Attention students we have something very special someone would like to do" that sounded exactly like Jason. Suddenly I seen Shane clearing a path through the students. I faintly heard someone singing.

I turned to find mitchie strumming her guitar walking my way.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes__  
__Make the stars look like they're not shinin'__  
__Her hair, her hair__  
__Falls perfectly without her trying__  
__She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her everyday__  
__Yeahh__I know, I know__  
__When I compliment her she won't believe me__  
__And it's so, it's so__  
__Sad to think that she don't see what I see__  
__But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "__  
__I say__When I see your face (face face...)__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__'Cause you're amazing (amazing)__  
__Just the way you are (are)__  
__And when you smile (smile smile...)__  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
__'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)__  
__Just the way you are (are)__  
__Yeah__Her lips, her lips__  
__I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__  
__Her laugh, her laugh__  
__She hates but I think it's so sexy__  
__She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her everyday__Oh you know, you know, you know__  
__I'd never ask you to change__  
__If perfect's what you're searching for__  
__Then just stay the same__  
__So don't even bother asking if you look okay__  
__You know I'll say__When I see your face (face face...)__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__'Cause you're amazing (amazing)__  
__Just the way you are (are)__  
__And when you smile (smile smile...)__  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
__'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)__  
__Just the way you are (are)__The way you are__  
__The way you are__  
__Girl you're amazing (amazing)__  
__Just the way you are (are)__When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing (amazing)__  
__Just the way you are (are)__  
__And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

Throughout the entire song Mithcie's eyes nevr left mine. As she strummed the last chord she placed her guitar behind her back and grabbed my hands.

"Alex you mean everything to me. I have known you for half of my life. I know its kind of rushed but I don't want to wait anymore. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Mitchie nothing would make me happier"

After I said that she kissed me passionately as everyone clapped. As we pulled apart Mitchie turned to everyone

"Alex Russo is my girlfriend" She screamed.

She turned to me and had the biggest smile I have ever seen her have on her face.

"Girlfriend" I repeated placing my forehead against hers.

"Sounds right" she said just before she kissed me again.


End file.
